S'embrasser
by choox
Summary: SONGFIC Il pourrait l'embrasser... il pourrait, si seulement il se décidait!


**Artiste: Patxi Garat (oui, oui, celui de la Star Ac!). **

**Tout le reste : JK Rowling**

**En espèrant que vous aimerez...**

* * *

Le trio infernal n'existait plus vraiment… Disons qu'ils n'étaient plus jamais seuls tous les trois, comme avant… Ce n'était pas vraiment pour leur déplaire, eux-mêmes l'avouaient. En effet, à Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, on pouvait associer sans se tromper Neville Longdubat, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood… Et oui, comme quoi l'amitié, et parfois l'amour, vont au-delà des âges et des maisons.

En ce début de mois d'octobre, il faisait encore assez doux pour pouvoir s'étendre dans l'herbe tout l'après midi, à évoquer les deniers potins de l'école. Les Gryffondors parlaient de leur équipe de quidditch : bien entendu, puisqu'il y avait parmi eux le capitaine de cette fameuse équipe, Harry, ainsi qu'une poursuiveuse, Ginny, à cette heure dans les bras du précédent, et Ron, gardien. Hermione et Neville, tout deux détestant voler, se contentaient d'écouter les pronostics. Luna, quant à elle, se sentait un peu à part.

_Tu me sembles bien triste, tu me sembles être seule _

Elle était allongée et regardait les oiseaux passer, se demandant sûrement s'ils l'entendraient si elle essayait de parler leur langage, dont la pratique était expliquée dans le dernier numéro du _Chicaneur_. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient disposés comme une auréole dorée autour de son visage si doux. On aurait dit un ange…

_Tu me sembles perdue, mais tu me sembles si belle _

Peut-être en était elle en fait un : elle était si loin de la réalité, dans ses actes et paroles… Pour certains, elle était simplement « bizarre ». Avec le temps, on apprend à connaître les gens, au-delà de ses préjugés. Avec le temps, **il** la trouvait mystérieuse. Avec le temps, **il** la voyait plus belle de jour en jour. Avec le temps, **il** l'appréciait de plus en plus.

_Crois-tu que l'on pourrait faire un bout de route ensemble ? _

Les ombres s'allongeaient et l'atmosphère s'était bien rafraîchie. Il était temps de rentrer eu château. De toute façon, c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner, et se rendirent directement dans la Grande Salle ou le couvert était déjà mis et les plats les attendaient. Luna quitta ses amis pour s'installer à la table des Serdaigles. Les deux garçons en face de qui elle s'assit ricanèrent en la voyant. **Il** sera les poings, se retenant pour ne pas se lever et leur coller une droite à chacun. Si tout le monde savait qu'**il** tenait autant à elle, il n'y aurait plus grand monde à oser se moquer d'elle.

_Tu sais tout ira mieux, tout peut s'arranger _

_Il me semble _

Et puis, qu'avaient-ils tous à lui reprocher ? Elle n'était certes pas comme toutes les autres nunuches gloussantes, et plus généralement pas comme tout le monde : elle appréciait, elle remarquait, elle savait des choses peu communes, même si elle aimait également ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

_Pourquoi tu aimes le vent, pourquoi tu aimes la pluie _

Mais derrière cet être effacé, que se cachait-il ?

_Tu regardes le ciel et ton air s'assombrit _

Qu'avait-elle vécu pour être comme ça, même s'**il** ne lui reprochait plus maintenant son attitude.

_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien _

Toutes sortes de rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. Mais, ignorant tout ce qui était dit à propos d'étranges pouvoirs qu'elle aurait, il avait entendu qu'un drame familial l'avait chamboulé et marquait le début de son étrange comportement. Etait-ce la mort de sa mère, qu'elle avait évoqué lorsqu'il s'agissait de voir les Sombrals ?

_Est-ce vrai ce que j'entends ? _

Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un d'incompris, de sensible au-delà de la personnalité qu'elle affichait tous les jours, même si c'était par ça qu'**il** était tombé amoureux.

_Tu ne pleures que quand il pleut _

_Et que tu ne vois pas couler tes yeux _

Et si c'était **lui** qui découvrait le premier l'autre Luna… Alors, peut-être, elle comprendrait… enfin ! Et là…

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_La vie nous appartient _

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_On pourrait s'embrasser tu sais _

_L'amour te va si bien _

**Il** s'était réveillé un beau matin avec encore à l'esprit le rêve qu'**il** était en train de faire… **Il** dansait avec une jeune fille belle, angélique, souriante…

_Tu me sembles plusi jolie, _

_C'est l'amour qui fait des siennes _

Ses cheveux blonds dorés qui flottaient un instant lorsqu'elle tournait avant qu'elle reviennent plus près de **lui**, dans ses bras, qu'**il** pouvait alors lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle était belle, qu'**il** avait l'occasion d'approcher son visage du sien et doucement poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tu as laissé ton sourire, sur ses lèvres qui s'en souviennent _

_On peut se dire heureux de faire les amoureux _

Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve… Au petit déjeuner,** il** l'avait aperçu de sa table, elle **lui** avait adressé un de ces sourires mélancoliques qui lui étaient propres, et c'était tout… Un si beau songe…

_Tu es de celles qui résistent et tu te contentes d'être triste _

**Il** s'était dit tant de fois : c'est pour aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille la voir et lui parler, qu'on soit un peu seuls tous les deux… et qu'advienne ce qui devait advenir !!

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_La vie nous appartient _

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_On pourrait s'embrasser tu sais _

_L'amour te va si bien _

**Il** n'y avait qu'à regarder autour de soi pour voir qu'ils étaient entourés d'amour… Ce même amour qui restait leur meilleure arme contre Celui-dont… non… Voldemort. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à mourir sans l'avoir connu. Car mourir était ce qui les attendait : pour l'instant, ils avaient un sursis, mais bientôt, ils devraient combattre pour survivre. Alors autant profiter du peu de répit qui leur restait avec les gens qu'on aimait. Mais il restait à faire le premier pas : chaque jour les rapprochait un peu plus de la bataille, et c'était autant de temps en moins à passer avec elle…

Ils se levèrent de table. Elle les rejoignit de son pas léger. C'était le moment ou jamais.

-Ron, tu avances s'il te plait… tu me marches sur les pieds !!

-Oh, je suis désolé… vraiment désolé Luna !!

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien !

Elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

-Désolé….

Mais elle lui avait pris le bras pour qu'il avance. Il était aux anges, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Après l'escalier monté à la volée… il prit son courage à deux mains.

-Euh… je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir…

-D'accord… je te montre le chemin…

Elle partit devant en sautillant tandis qu'il faisait un signe à ses amis leur indiquant qu'il les rejoindrait. Il courut pour la rattraper.

-Luna !!

Elle s'arrêta.

-Oui ?

-….

-Moi aussi, Ron, moi aussi…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et après un regard qui en disait long, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce fut finalement elle qui l'embrassa.

_L'amour te va si bien _

_L'amour te rend très belle _

_La vie ne sers à rien si on ne prend pas soin d'elle _

_L'amour te va si bien c'est l'amour qui te va le mieux _

_Si on s'embrassait encore un peu _

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_La vie nous appartient _

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_On pourrait s'embrasser tu sais _

_L'amour te va si bien _

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_L'amour te va si bien _

Il se détacha d'elle.

-Mais… que… comment ?

Elle se détourna de lui et se remit à sautiller.

_Tu me sembles bien triste, tu me sembles être seule _

_Tu me sembles perdue, mais tu me sembles si belle _

_Tu me sembles si belle _

-Attends moi !

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_On pourrait s'embrasser _

_Tu me sembles si belle_


End file.
